hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Organ Room
The Organ Room is to the right side of the entrance to the Black Castle, and also East of the Chapel Basement on the map, directly to the Laboratory's right as well. The room's (obvious) point of interest is the large musical organ, that was once used by mysterious Master to revert the age of people and items in the city. When entering the location, the room has a rather dynamic, notable point of light- the one open window shines light into the room, giving view to the music sheet and the ritual done on the floor. Candles also adorn the room, as well as many weapons and animals as hidden objects to find. The Organ Room has beautiful sunlight pouring in through it's windows and the light can make the diamonds that are listed as hidden objects appear to be a lighter colour than they actually are (Red can look purple, and so on). Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Organ Room. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Apple * On the second shelf * Left of open chest Bottle * In the open chest * On the front arm-rest of the chair Bow * Leaning against the cabinet Bracelet * Around the tail of the red snake on top of the cabinet * On the stack of golden coins on the ground before the pyramid * Around one of the candles Dog * On the second keyboard of the organ * On top of the violin on the left chair Feather * On the edge of the painting top left of the cabinet * At the feet of the Egyptian figurine Fish * On front side of the organ stool * On scrol down center of image * On the right side of the organ Hourglass * On the floor, right of the stool before the organ * As part of the stained glass window * On the left page of the open book on the ground Lighter * On the floor right of the pyramid Llama Figurine * Against open book on the floor * On the second shelf of the cabinet Mushrooms * On a cord over the keyboard of the organ Music note * On second shelf of cabinet, before fourth book (counting of the right) * On edge of music standard Mouse * As photo on the wall left of stained glass window Owl * On stained glass window * In cabinet in left corner of third shelf (tiny) * On the stack of books (colour) * Right of the chair on the floor * On the right back corner of the organ (greyish) Pitcher * Under the organ stool behind the stack of books Pocket Watch * Left of the open book * On left corner of chair Shotgun Cartridge * On the pillow left of the violin Straight Razor * On the floor, right of the chair * Against stack of books on fourth shelf of cabinet Spider * On the far wall right of cabinet * On the top keyboard of the organ * Drawn on the pyramid * On the stack of golden coins on the pyramid * On the top head on the table Sword * Leaning against the organ * On the ground right of pyramid Turtle *On the far wall left of window *On organ pedal *Under left chair Whistle * On the table (referee) * On the edge of the organ (scout) Ranks Gallery OrganRm Rank IV.png|Rank IV OrganRoomVI.png|Rank VI Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations